This invention relates to attractors for fish for use by individual fishermen using cast lures and the like, or fishermen using cast nets.
Various devices are known for attracting fish into traps or onto lures. Such attractors, for instance, include the use of various forms of lights, including Day-Glo lights, embedded within a lure, or the use of various chemical scents or chum, or forms of food substitutes, all for the purpose of attracting a desired shrimp or fish to a location where they may be trapped or caught.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,993 to Webb discloses a bait trap with an internal electric light and a funnel entrance. The overall trap is of a solid transparent plastic.
In fishing, the use of combinations of light, scent and sound as a attractor is known. Patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,245 to Brooks, 3,177,164 to Ewing, and 4,227,331 to Ursrey. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,374 to Simms discloses the use of a blue green light with light pulsations to attract fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,584 to Lindsay discloses, in lures, the insertion of a chemi-luminescent capsule material to make the bait attractive. This patent also discloses the use of transparent patterns to simulate scales or other desired patterns in the body, implying the use of such a visual attractant on fish and similar predators.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,190 discloses the injection of a chemi-luminescent liquid to cause live bait to glow. In this patent it is also disclosed that separate chemi-luminescent capsules may be inserted within a preexisting bait. This patent specifically refers to the American Cyanamide Cyalume.TM. product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,328 to Holcombe, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,103 to Steinman disclose a chemi-luminescent illumination of a lure.
Four patents to Mattison, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,777,756; 4,751,788; 4,800,670 and 4,693,032 disclose various forms of adapting a lure to utilize a chemi-luminescent capsule or tube.
Each of the above patents teach the selection of illumination to attract the desired end fish to be caught, and imply that this requires a specific type and appearance of illumination.